


Trust Exercise

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gag, Rough Sex, Squirting, blindfold, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He did say she should trust more.





	Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly the lack of love for the new lady Galra is astounding to me, thus this came into being and can also be found along with many of my other fics in my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Enjoy everyone.

He held her up by her hips, gripping them with his prosthetic and regular arm. He felt her nails digging into his back as she gave muffled cries into the gag.

Raht nipped and suckled at the other commander’s neck as she clenched around him with each thrust inside of her sweet pussy. He felt the slick dribbling out of her with each needy, wet twitch and on to his hips.

Stars he loved when she gave him such control. To actually trust him enough to give him full control over her if only for tonight..

“Mmnnnngh….Rahhmmm…..!” 

He shivered as he slipped his real hand up to grip the tails of the blindfold and tilted her head back. He panted and managed to wrap his whole prosthetic arm around her and hold her in place. 

“Stars…..you’re so wet Laddy….” he murmured softly as he angled his hips to hit up against her spot harder.

A muffled mewl escapes the usually stoic and tense Commander, as she trembles with pleasure and all but slumps in his hold. Some drool dribbles from her mouth around the gag.

“Mmmmmmm….mmmm…mmm…..!” She trembled and buried her face in his shoulder, gripping on to him harder with her claws hooking into his neck.

He grunted and snarled as he gropes her ass, and starts to pick up a harder, faster pace. Ladnok shrieked around the gag as he slammed right into her spot and made her thighs shake with each hard thrust.

“MMMMMMMMOOOOOOGGHHHHH RAAAAAHMMMMM….!”

He buried his face in her neck growling at how the skin jiggle along her thighs with each plunging thrust of his hips as he made sure to hit every spot he could inside of her. Her muffled cries only spurred him on as he left bruising finger prints into her skin….

He was hardly prepared when she clenched down on him with a howl….and a rush of warm fluid squirts on to his lap as his knot forms when he slips past her rim. The fluid helped him along even as it gushes down on to the floor and over his fur.

How he managed to stay standing was a mystery, but they were when he came from his blacked out high. He panted softly before he slowly fell to his knees on the pillows that litter over the floor. 

She shook against him with her breathing shaky as he reached up and gently pulled the gag away. She panted softly as she shakily leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder. She lightly mouths at his skin softly, before he turned his head to catch her lips in his.

She blinked as the blindfold slowly being removed before he gently lays down with her on their sides, still seated inside of her. He gently rubs her back as she catches her breath.

“…sorry…” she breathed out, blushing at the mess.

Raht blinked…..then laughed weakly, and he gently held Ladnok’s face and kissed her again.

“It was fine….awesome really…..” he pulled her tight, “I like when you do it….”

Her cheeks darkened further before she cuddled closer and curled up against him and mewled quietly as she felt his knot. 

“….When you’re ready for round two, you’re the one wearing the blindfold,” she mumbled sleepily before she nodded off.


End file.
